


🍆 (Eggplant) Mini-Smut

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [7]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Twitter, Smut, mini-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: This was suggested by @kissthebrat by a funky gif of a squirrel licking an eggplant 😂 let’s see what happens!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	🍆 (Eggplant) Mini-Smut

“Woman, I swear if you bite me-“

Vegeta gasped, clutching the table. The food rattled, spilling over the lacquer. Normally, he’d be raging. But it was little difficult to care about anything else but the warm, wet mouth around his cock. 

This what not what he expected when Bulma said she’d clean up the bit that fell on his lap. 

But when that tongue flicked over his head...

When she moaned and sucked him deeper into her mouth...

Vegeta damn sure wasn’t going to complain. 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
